


Rider of the Unicorns

by orphan_account



Series: Pornalot 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Arthur's a bit of a prat, Banter, Forest Sex, M/M, Unicorns, Virgin Merlin, eager Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin was hand-selected by the elders, their chosen one, meant to remain virginal. The arrival of a cocky, slightly arrogant prince puts a damper in those plans...





	Rider of the Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> written for pornalot 2018, challenge one sin

Arthur slams Merlin into a tree, barely giving him a chance to protest before he cuts him off with a furious kiss. When he finally lets up again, both of them are breathless. “You’ve been testing my patience since I got here, you little tart.”

“I...” Merlin has nothing to say in his defence. He knows what he does is forbidden, yet he cannot keep the pompous prince out of his eyes, out of his mind. “I am to remain pure. Anhora said—”

“I don’t give the slightest about what Anhora said. Tonight, you will service me.”

Merlin shivers at the commanding tone. He shakes his head, tries to banish the traitorous thoughts. “I am not your servant, Sire. In this forest you are but our guest.”

“Isn’t one supposed to grant a guest’s every wish, though?” Arthur murmurs, thumbing the dip of his cheek. “I’ve seen you watching me. You want this. You want me.”

Merlin swallows heavily.

“Strip.”

“But I—”

“ _Strip_.”

Hands trembling, he moves upwards to unfasten the hem of his robe. He lets it fall down around him in a waterfall of earthen colors, soft weave caressing against his bare arse.

Arthur watches him the entire time. His brows are pulled into a frown, appraising him.

Merlin’s face heats up.

In their clan, nakedness is nothing unusual. They are connected with nature, and there is no intimacy in laying down one’s clothing. Yet, with the prince’s eyes running over his form in such a downright _lecherous_ way, Merlin cannot help feeling embarrassed.

“That head of yours is thinking too loudly,” says Arthur, who has suddenly gotten very close again. He has also laid himself bare of armor and cloak, standing before him as nothing but a man. He runs his hands over Merlin’s chest, eliciting a shiver.

The heat travels down Merlin’s belly all the way into his groin, making him feel strangely lightheaded. It’s terrifically exciting, he thinks, the effect Arthur has on him.

“There’s something about you,” Arthur murmurs against his neck, peppering it with small bites and kisses. His hand wanders downward, following the heat. “I can’t quite put my finger on it,” he says, and suddenly calloused fingers encircle Merlin’s cock.

Merlin throws his head up, a gasp springing from his lips that is muffled straight away by lips slotting into his, swallowing the afterthoughts of the sound. Arthur moves Merlin back against the tree, arms coming around his waist to grasp at the mounds of his arse, and then rolls his hips forward.

Merlin’s knees almost give out when their swollen lengths rub together. Desperate, he wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, drawing him closer even. The friction has a sudden wave of want wash over him, a strange, tingling sensation from the tip of his toes all the way up to his ears. He curls his feet into the soft earth, feels himself shudder.

“Look at you,” Arthur grumbles, finally letting up from the kiss. A trail of spit follows him, and his lips draw into a smirk. “Already so close from the barest touch. Just wait until you get a taste of my cock, I’ll have you gagging for it.”

“You’re a bit full of yourself, aren’t you.”

Arthur draws back, shoots him an annoyed glare. “Are you this insolent with everyone?”

“No, guess I’ve just taken a liking to you.” Merlin grins.

“Hmph. You’ll get your chance to show it soon enough.” Arthur grabs Merlin’s hips and turns him around, facing the tree.

Merlin makes a surprised noise, starts to wiggle in the tight grip grip. His arse rubs against the prince’s cock, with the head sliding against his cheeks and spilling precum. Excitement flutters in his stomach like a small bird, a wild, new feeling. He could get used to it.

“You little tease,” Arthur curses, moaning quietly as he tries to resist thrusting in between Merlin’s thighs. “If I didn’t know better, I’d have a hard time believing you’re a virgin.”

Merlin huffs. “Well, maybe the other ones you met just thought you performed so horribly that they—Oooh!” His lips fall open, trailing off into a surprised gasp as Arthur shoves two fingers inside his hole. It’s an odd feeling, foreign digits poking and probing inside him, stretching his walls. But not unpleasant. His cock is straining against his stomach. Shakily, he makes a motion towards it, to try and relieve himself of the pressure.

Arthur grabs his wrist. “Not so hasty!” He shoves in another finger and twists his hands inside Merlin’s ass, hitting a specific spot. Suddenly Merlin is falling back against his chest as sensations overcome him. Arthur holds him, massaging his insides and snaking an arm around his waist to finally touch his weeping cock. He pumps a few times, thumbs the foreskin teasingly until Merlin is twitching in his arms, pushing back against the fingers still burrowed inside him. At last, Merlin can’t hold it any longer, and spills himself all over the forest floor. “Uh!”

He takes a few moments to catch his breath “This is… this is what I’ve been missing out on?” His voice is full of wonder, and he can practically hear Arthur smirking behind him.

“Indeed,” Arthur rumbles, satisfied. “And I’m going to teach you _much_ more yet. You’ll definitely be showing me what those thighs are capable of, rider of unicorns. But first,” he takes his fingers out, aligns his cock with the rim of Merlin’s hole instead. “We have something to take care of.”

“Gods, _yes_!”

Arthur proceeds to show Merlin in careful detail how to service a prince. Eventually, they gather a rather large crowd of spectators, unicorns drawing to the clearing from all sides to witness the union of Emrys and the Pendragon heir. The magic sings around them.

Merlin just hopes Anhora won’t be _too_ mad at him.


End file.
